


Runway

by Wolkofox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkofox/pseuds/Wolkofox
Summary: Драбблы, мини, однострочники с разным наполнением. Иногда кусочки AU в той ли иной мере. Персонажи, жанры и прочее нужное - в названии глав.Не сонгфиковые сонгфики и квест для желающих "найди все отсылки к песням".





	1. Runway (Широ, ангст)

Однажды взял в руки штурвал, и другой жизни не выбрал. Небо серое, дымное всегда следом, за плечом, вместо второго пилота. Не физика, не интуиция - ощущение. Рекорды бил, машины растворяя росчерками металла, гулом атмосферы и турбин. Когда закончились чужие - бил свои, потому что никто другой так не летал. Уходил во внеземелье дальнее, бесцветное, и небо за ним плыло, в глазах оставалось сизым, пепельным.

Знал, что когда-нибудь не доживёт, отсечку свою в двадцать надел браслетом на запястье. Жизнь любил, _жить любил,_ по краю жил и за край себя выбрасывал, на сколько силы хватит. Оставаться пытался, не смог - на жизнь ради времени разменять жизнь ради жизни. Дом несбыточный рисовал в перегонах, улыбался и стирал карандашные линии. Сам это себе выбрал, не жалел. Рисовал взлётные полосы и красил их грунтом чужих планет. Небо в прорехах рисовал и лица в них вписывал. Листы оставлял забытыми в карманах и шкафах.

Улыбался мягко, сдержанно, руки пожимал, когда встречали радостно и гордо. Землю помнил пылью, горячим асфальтом и ветром. Запахом едкой мяты, унимающим кровь.  
Улыбался открыто, честно парню, который вместо того, чтобы про небо слушать, в небо _смотрел_. Гашетки выжимал и видел свои движения в других руках. Держать не пытался, говорил: выбирай сам. Не вёл, не бросал, небо пополам делил.  
Улыбался горько, упрямо в ответ, головой качал всем, кто пытался сберечь, не понимая: без неба беречь будет нечего. Объяснять дважды не пытался, отпускал. Уходил ровно, туда, куда шёл. Не искал ни себя, ни место, ни дело, не доказывал никому, не гнался. Жить не умел иначе, _быть_ не умел. 

Пальцы железом в кулак складывал. Коридоры тёмные, лица чужие, голоса резкие не помнил. Умереть не боялся, никогда не боялся. Помнил знакомые руки, испуганные глаза, плечи ссутулившиеся не учёных - старика и мальчишки, за ним стоявших. Боялся умирать вторым. Думал, горько усмехаясь: учили слушать и верить, учили незаменимое компенсировать, учили быть стойкими, учили находить выходы... не научили спасаться бегством, паническим стремительным бегством. А зря, зря.  
Места не знал, дороги, звёзд чужих, невидимых. Время не знал, считал шаги и вдохи. Себя не знал, выжить старался не из желания, из потребности быть. Лица полустёртые с бумаги видел. Чужой рукой чужие рычаги дёргал, координаты вводил - цифры ниткой перед глазами вились. Глаза закрывал.

Отражение в стекле не смотрел, мимоходом усмехался криво, незаметно. Был с небом - стал сталью. Движением резким, безостановочным - либо вперёд на инерции, либо сорвёшься. Чтобы хватило предела, чтобы некогда было понять: живой ли ты ещё, _ты ли ты ещё?_ До хрипа лёгких, до гула с дрожью в мышцах, до крови на губах... устал.  
Улыбался, шутил. Говорил спокойно и твёрдо, говорил осторожно и нежно, говорил честно, но мягко. Говорил другим, что хотел бы сказать себе. Оставался один, молча. Руки опускал, прогорая каждый раз. Тоску угрюмую, привычную за тёмной серостью в глазах спрятал. До сорванного голоса, до нудной тяжести, голову давящей, до глухого нервного стука под пальцами устал притворяться, что не устал.  
Умел летать - научился драться.  
Убегать так и не научился.

Глаза открывал и бился. За жизнь, за небо мирное, за собственный выбор, с врагами, со злостью, с отсутствием себя. Глаза открывал, и свет яркостью резал, хлестал по вискам к затылку. Боль гнал по спине, по рукам в пальцы, и железо наливалось жгучим чужим фиолетовым. Глаза открывал и видел тёмные стены и странные маски, дюны ночные, слишком близкие, взгляд прямой и упрямый, потолок каюты, мальчишку падающего и пол с кровью под коленями, пустоту звёздную, слишком бесцветную, небо нестерпимо-синее. Глаза открывал и думал: хорошо бы уже уснуть, и проспать бы, просто проспать всё, без снов. Таблички - имя и миссия, без дат - в стену сливались монолитную, пёструю чужими лицами. Свою нашел с краю, фотографию не узнал. Другую, без миссии, с датой одной на всех, хотел бы не найти вовсе.  
Глаза открывать устал, в двадцать пять седой и дважды мёртвый.

Думал, что не прав. Небо тёмное ливнем в глаза заливалось. Земля встречала песком мокрым и стеклянным крошевом. Земля встречала грустью и теплой тяжестью рук на плече. Земля встречала взлётной полосой.

  
_Мы верили чужим словам, _  
_ Пытались сами делать чудеса, _  
_ А получались только дети да война,_  
_ Смеются и рыдают небеса._

Lumen "Небеса"


	2. Dog Tag (Широ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dog tag - неформальное название жетонов армии США за сходство этих индивидуальных бирок с жетонами, которые должны были присутствовать на ошейниках американских собак. 
> 
> Фонети́ческий алфави́т ИКА́О— наиболее широко используемый фонетический алфавит, в котором акрофонически присваиваются кодовые слова буквам английского алфавита (Alpha для A, Bravo для B и т. д.), так что критические сочетания букв и цифр могут быть произнесены и понятны для тех, кто принимает и передаёт голосовые сообщения по радио или телефону независимо от их родного языка.  
На его основе был разработан Международный свод сигналов (ИНТЕРКО), состоящий из одно-, двух- и трёхбуквенных кодов для многих фраз и соответствующих звуковых и визуальных сигналов. 
> 
> "Танго" - в морском своде означает "Держитесь от меня в стороне; произвожу парное траление". В тексте значение сигнала урезано до первой части фразы, как возможный вариант для пилотов (исключительно предположение автора).
> 
> "Оушен" действительно используется в качестве замены "Оскару", например, в фонетическом алфавите LAPD (Los-Angeles Police Department).
> 
> "Новембэр-Чарли" - сигнал «Терплю бедствие, нужна немедленная помощь».  
"Один флаг был сине-белый, в шахматную клетку. Он означал букву "N" и назывался "Новэмбэр". Второй состоял из пяти полос: по краям синие, потом белые, а посередине красная. Он соответствовал букве "C" и носил имя "Чарли". Когда их поднимают вместе, получается сигнал NC. Это значит, что люди израсходовали силы и, если не будет помощи, корабль пойдёт ко дну."  
Владислав Крапивин, "Трое с площади Карронад"

* * *

_"Танго" - "держитесь от меня в стороне"_ .  
Полное имя так и не полюбил. Стирал, перечёркивал царапинами, как будто случайно. Случайно - не получалось, буквы на упрямом металле в сколах тонули медленно, неохотно. Первую оставлял как подарок, на память. Имя, которое _терпел ради_ .  
_Совет и просьба на будущее._

" _Сьерра-Хотел-Индиа-Ромео-Оушен ..._ "  
"Оушен" вместо "Оскара", чтобы не путать. Кажется, Оскаром звали одного из связистов. Кажется, он же первым стал говорить просто "Широ" не только в эфире.  
Буквы привык читать пальцами. Буквами привык помнить.  
_Парня, который улы__б__ался__. Парня, который любил скорость и ветер в лицо. Парня, которому нужен был воздух, которому хотелось дышать, что рёбра бы пальцами раздвигал. Который был дурной, рассудительный и упрямый, тем и жил.  
__Парня, который не Чемпион._

" _Гольф-Альфа_ " - " _я не могу продолжать поиск_ ".  
Оплавленная выемка вместо, его удача.  
Выемка до дыры протёрлась, за все разы, когда повезло выжить. Понял, что _ищет_ только тогда.  
Поймёт, _что_ искал, когда жетон пополам разломится от той бреши.  
_Тепла и непокоя_ .

" _Новембэр-Эхо" - "вам следует идти с особой осторожностью_ ".  
Напутствие. Думал, не про него - куда уж осторожнее. Думал, если будет нужно - справится, как иначе. Думал - другим.  
_Про себя вспомнил, когда от "Эхо" осталось "Чарли"._

_"__Сьерра-Хотел-Индиа-Ромео-Оушен__!" - _слышал, и внутри огонь вспыхивал, издалека теплом наливался, крыльями складывался. Наверняка, на веру, каждым взмахом на маяк шел, _домой.  
_Голоса знакомые.  
Руки горячие на плечах.  
Цепочка прочная промятым следом на шее.  
Металлические пластинки - целая и отколовшаяся.  
Буквы шершавые под пальцами.  
_Когда вернулся, _ _"Танго_ _" _ _стёр._


	3. Pilots discipline (Айверсон)

Когда Кит со скандалом вылетает из кадетского корпуса, Айверсон, лично забиравший у него пропуска и разрешения, почему-то забывает про лётные права. Кит выписывается из общежития в отцовский дом. В полученной связке ключей оказывается больше, чем замков на двери, в папке с документами мелькает синяя корочка с серебристым кантом.

Хелискутер на заднем дворе кажется _слишком знакомым_. Кит знает, что правый винт у него погнут, и это даёт три дополнительных корректировки и нестабильное положение на низких оборотах. Кит знает. Кит погнул это винт на одной из ночных тренировок с Широ. Кит летал с этими поправками ещё полмесяца, но потом это заметил Айверсон.

В бардачке оказывается _забытое кем-то_ "Руководство по управлению и уходу за малыми авиационными судами модели ..."

Айверсон тяжело вздыхает и подписывает акт утилизации неисправной техники поверх приказа об отчислении с выговором. Все прекрасно знают, что сторож распродаёт списанные учебные машины коллекционерам. Айверсон прекрасно знает, что летать с неисправным винтом недопустимо. _Айверсон прекрасно знает двух человек, которые могли бы это сделать. И одного, которому это необходимо._

Когда Айверсон выгоняет Кэти Холт в последний раз, он запрещает ей как-либо проникать в Гарнизон. Когда в следующем месяце к ним переводят одного из связистов, Айверсон не спрашивает, откуда и почему. Айверсон _не_ _вглядывается_ в знакомую оправу очков и в упор _не замечает_ поразительного сходства курсанта Пидж Гандерсон с _другим_ связистом.

Айверсон _понятия не имеет_, почему система безопасности после перезагрузки стерла лог входа в архив Мэтта Холта, который не мог туда войти, потому что Мэтт Холт _не_ погиб на мисси Кербер из-за ошибки пилота. И почему индивидуальные коды доступа _числящихся_ погибшими служащих Гарнизона всё ещё активны, он тоже _не знает_.

_При поступлении кадета Такаши Широгане точно такой же баг удалил последние обновления медицинских данных, но кого это волнует, если кадет признан годным?_

Айверсон отчитывает экипаж и каждый раз успевает оборвать разговор до критичной точки. Будет обидно, если она попадётся на какой-нибудь глупости.  
В конце концов, он не запрещал ей _поступить_ в Гарнизон, Кейти не проходила по возрасту.

_Пидж позавчера исполнилось семнадцать, Колин Холт не объявляла свою дочь в розыск._

Когда Айверсон говорит, что Лэнс здесь только потому, что их лучшего пилота Гарнизон потерял из-за проблем с дисциплиной, он не договаривает.

_Двух_ лучших пилотов. 

Третьего Гарнизон теряет потому, что у того и его дивизиона проблем с дисциплиной нет.

_В этот раз лучше б были_.

Каждый раз в словах адмирала Санды сквозит лейтмотив: "Я не готова брать на себя ответственность за то, что случится, если мы это сделаем". Для Айверсона помимо этой ответственности есть ещё и ответственность за то, что _не случится_. Иногда ему кажется, что Санда забывает о второй части.

Санда говорит, что он переобщался с Холтами. Что он действует по интуиции больше, чем по уставу. Что это плохо кончится. (_Как во все прошлые разы, командор, разве историй Такаши, Когане и Кейти не достаточно?_) Айверсон знает её слишком давно и хорошо, чтобы понимать: она старается _не выбрать_ то, что _может_ навредить. Это её стратегия. Прочная, как мир и дисциплина, на которой она строится. А дальше - победителей не судят.

_Но адмирал Санда проигрывает._ _Широ, Кит и Пидж ставят табличку с её именем в мемориальной стене. _


End file.
